Broken
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: Hermione and Snape are married. Hermione and Snape get shot back into time when they want to file for divorce by her time turner. Can the past change their minds about the divorce? Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another start of a mafor story!**

**Title: Broken**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Hermione and Snape are married. Hermione and Snape get shot back into time when they want to file for divorce by her time turner. Can the past show them what their future brings them?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... :(...assholes...**

"I've had enough, Severus! How many times is this going to go on for!" Hermione screamed, throwing her hands up in the air. She growled and looked for something to throw at her husband, who just sat there. When she found nothing, she stalked out of Dumbledore's office, her face steaming. Albus Dumbledore sat in the headmasters chair, watching the scene calmly with Minerva McGonagall standing beside him. Serverus Snape growled in frustration, dumping his head in his hands.

"You know Severus, it's never to late to apologize." Minerva suggested, walking up behind the potions master. He sighed and wiped his face.

"She's being an insufferable git!" He yelled, flinging himself into the golden chair. "I can't take it just as much as her!" He added. "It doesn't matter anyway. The divorce files have already been filed. In five days, she is no longer Mrs. Hermione Snape." He sighed, getting up off of the armchair and exiting the office. Minerva closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. She walked up behind Ablus, who was still residing in the chair. Laying a hand on his shoulder, she sighed deeply. He put his hand over hers and patted it gently.

"They'll come around. It's only a stage." He began, getting up out of his chair. Minerva stared at him in disbelief.

"Not in five days, they wont. Albus, you need to do something. They can't seperate, not now, not ever. She's also with an unborn child. What is she going to do with it, all by herself? And with the twins! Surely she isn't going to stay here. Not that we wouldn't allow it, but the thought of her seeing him everyday and looking back on painful times, I can't bare to see her that way. She wont allow herself to feel that way anymore. She's become somewhat of a daughter to me, Albus. And i'm more than sure that you feel the same way. We have to do something." She explained, arguing with the ancient wizard. He sighed, nodding his head.

"I believe you're right, Minerva. But this isn't a mission that can be solved like that." He snapped his fingers, and a candle went out. "It needs a special weapon. A time turner." He took our the mini hour glass neclace from his robes and held it out for Minerva, who took it in her out stretched hand. "With this, they will travel back in time, and they will see how much they mean to each other." He explained, eyeing the gold chain. Realization dawned on the Transfiguration professor, and she smiled.

Back in the Snape chambers, the soon to be divorced couple got ready for bed. Though not taking a liking to each other any more, they slept well in the same bed, as though the absence of one another would make them feel incomplete. Not a word was said as they climbed into the red and silver bed, seperating an equal amount of space from each other. They had just put Adam and Cameron to bed, their five year olds dozing off unconiously. Once they shared a word of goodnight, the couple faced away from each other, and soon slept soundlessly.

With a silencing charm, Ablus Dumbledore quietly popped into the bedroom, trying his best not to make a sound. He placed the Time Turner around both of their necks, then with a snap of his fingers, a note card appeared between the two sleeping figures. He turned the knob on the Time Turner six times, counter clock wise. With another silent pop, Albus escaped from the quiet room.

The two woke up instantly, feeling the affects of the Time Turner. Suddenly they were falling, like being thrown off of their brooms. Snape landed on his feet, crouching on the ground. As he saw his wife falling down towards him, he reached out his arms and caught her isntantly. Not a second to late. He wrapped his strong arms around her for a second, feeling how cold her skin had gotten. She also had gotten very pale, and looked tired most of the time. The pregnancy had taken a great affect on her, and had caused her an amazing amount of stress. He put her down, breathing deeply. She quickly jumped away from him once he set her down, and saw that she had hurt his feelings while doing so. His black onyx eyes stared back at her, anxiously waiting. She stuck her hands in her night shorts, and her hand came across a peice of paper. She took it out and read the fine caligraphy.

_Dear Snapes,_

_ It's for your own good. Do not be seen. You are stuck here for four days. Enjoy. :)_

_ Signed, Albus and Minerva_

Hermione crumpled up the small peice of parchment and flicked it elsewhere. "Hermione, wait!" They heard a shrill voice, very near to them. Severus carefully took her by the arms and dragged her behind a tree with him. Peeking around the trunk of the tree, they saw a flash of red hair, racing right past them. Hermione silently wished that she had the invisibility cloak with her. Slowley, they emerged from behind the tree, and carefully followed the snowy footsteps of Ron Weasley. When they heard the distant voices, they once again hid behind a tree, and eavsdropped on the conversation. "Hermione, please." The redheaded boy pleaded, panting heavily. Across from him sat a girl of seventeen, with brown wavy tendrils and chestnut eyes. Small tears were streaming down her face, and Severus shuddered, uncomfortable with seeing his wife in such despair. He had recieved those tears many times in the past nights. It was awkward to see Hermione at such a young age again, crying over the ginger boy. The older Hermoine herlsef was bewildered at the sight of herself, looking so young and upset. "Did I really sound like that when I cried...?" She whispered to Snape. He nodded his head truthfully.

"Ron, please. What happened, happened. I get it. You can have Lavender Brown, if you wish so. Really, I don't care. Why would I care that I walked in on my boyfriend and his ex girlfriend having sex? No big deal, right?" She explained. It was quite obvious that she did care, as she wiped her salty tears away. Ron tried to get closer, but she stopped him with her hand. "Ron! Just go!" She pleaded. He made a move to get closer, but the whomping willow suddenly struck out at him, and he flew backwards. He scampered up, then scurried away from the spot, retrieving back to the castle.

"Coward.." Snape muttered, rolling his eyes. Suddenly, a younger looking, stronger, Snape came out from another tree. He walked up behind Hermione, and faced her indignantly.

"Miss Granger, twenty points from Gryffindor for being outside of your chambers and the castle after hours." He began, clearing his throat. The younger Hermione didn't really care much at this point, as she burst out into uncontrollable sobs. The younger Snape looked uncomfortable then, not sure what to do. "Why, are you crying?" He asked awkwardly, not sure what to say. She looked up at him, her chocolate eyes dripping with tears. A muffled sob escaped her lips, and she broke down again. He sat down beside her, and patted her back what he hoped was sympathetically. She buried her face into his chest, and his eyes widened. Her touch was warm, even for the winter air. Sure, they had known each other. She was his apprentice, after all. But never had they engaged in such an embrace. He rarely even called her by her first name. Her whole body shook, her sobs being silenced by his black robes. He didn't know what to do anymore, so he just sat there.

The present Hermione watched the scene intently, then looked at her husband. He turned his face down to the snow. She felt a sort of guilt, but it slowly melted away. He had been one of the few thats made her cry and angry, or sad and stupid. She had enough of it. Why they were still married, she didn't know. All she knew was that she couldn't wait until they got to sign those divorce papers. Though she did feel for the poor man, who might have to raise two sons on his own. The desicion about who gets what child hasn't been made yet. She felt her little baby bump, and her throat clogged up. "I think we should go now," She suggested, taking Snape by the arm. He followed her, not really sure of where they were going.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Its the first chapter of many! I bit long, I admit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two!**

**.com/spots/hermione-and-severus/images/7686008/title/hermione-snape-photo**

**.com/spots/hermione-and-severus/images/7685994/title/hermione-snape-photo**

**Check out that picture! It's one of my favorite of Snape and Hermione! So Cute!**

"Where are we going, exactly?" Severus asked, following his companion. She turned around and glared at him. He reluctantly fell silent and cursed her name under his breath. At this time, he took a chance to look at his surroundings. His feet padded along the white snow as he examined Hogwarts grounds. It looked exactly like it had in their present time, despite the fact that it was winter here and fall there. "Miss Granger,-"

"Oh, it's 'Miss Granger' now, is it?" She sneered, picking up her pace.

"Didn't think you'd mind much. Considering the fact that you won't be a Snape in a few days time." He shot back, glaring at her harshly. She rolled her eyes and continued walking. A sad tear rolled down from her eye and onto her cloaks. He saw this, and walked up behind her. She almost flinched away from him, but resisted as he took her hand in his. It was frozen, ice cold. He didn't know whether he should be worried or not. A sort of excitement jolted through him as he held her hand, a warmth spreading through him. She sneaked a glance at him and quickly broke the contact between them. She cleared her throat.

"We should be going. Albus might not be up much longer." She mumbled, making her way through the entrance of the castle. He gingerly followed her up the moving staircases until they reached the gargoyle statue. The school was decorated in holly and tinsel, with small christmas trees around every corner. It was after dark, no students had been spotted wandering about the castle. The talking portraits sneered at the couple, telling them to shut off their wands.

"Password." The gargoyle asked, its voice deep and low.

"Minny." Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes at Albus' pet name for Minerva. She rubbed her arms up and down, trying to get herself to be warm. Severus had the need to go up behind her and wrap his arms around her, getting her to be as comfortable as possible. But before he did anything, he realized that she wouldn't have reacted the way she used to. She would have flinched away, scowling at him. The gargoyle moved to the side, revealing a small staircase. The two entered, and watched as the stone beast closed them inside the lightly lit area. On the couch lay Minerva, her graying hair out of its tight bun. She wore a red night dress, reaching just below her knee's. Albus lay behind her, one of his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him. He had a Quidditch t-shirt on with a pair of Lemon Drop patterned sweat pants. Hermione smiled, recieving an image of her and Severus in their earlier days, when they would used to cuddle up on the couch like that. Quickly shaking the thought from her mind, and began to make her way out the door. Severus started to follow her lead, when a small voice spoke.

"You know, Severus, you can say something instead of just walking away from us." Minerva smiled, not opening her eyes. They turned around, and Minerva was slowley getting up from her spot. "Not one moment on silence in this place." She laughed to herself. Albus got up as well, changing into his working robes. Minerva also saw that she was not in the proper attire, and with a flick of her wand, turned her night dress into her black robes.

"Alright, well. Now that that's over with, lets cut to it. Do you know why we're here?" Snape asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Minerva and Albus eyed one another, and smiled.

"Oh course we do." Albus sniggered, sitting himself down into his headmaster chair. "This is a chance, for you two. To reconnect." He smiled, leaning back in the chair, dropping a lemon drop in his mouth. Hermione and Severus glared at each other, then at Albus. "Please, don't think i'm trying to mess with fate. But this just simply isn't the way the time turner planned your futures to go." He explained, playing with his wand. "Divorce isn't the way you two should be heading right now. What about Adam and Cameron? And the new baby? What are they to be done with once the week is out? Surely Miss Snape can't take care of them all by herself." He continued.

"Miss Granger, Albus." Hermione said curtly, eyeing her husband.

"Yes, well. You may want it to be that way for now." He concluded. "Whether you two like it or not, the time turner has been dated to return to the present in approxiamtly four days. You may go your seperate ways if you wish, not being seen at all, you understand. But when the time comes to return to the present, you have no choice but to reunite again and be back just in time to sign the divorce papers. Your chambers are right up those stairs," He shifted his eyes to a long staircase. "And just call us if you need anything." Hermione stormed up the stairs, furious. She, for such an odd reason, wanted to get away from the whole thing. She wanted to get the divorce over with, to start her new life. But there was a part of her that still longed for her husband. She hated how on some nights, the ones where she came back from giving detention, she was so tired. She would want him to at least do something nice for her, like try to get her to relax. She hated how sometimes when she's wearing anythign to make her look good or sexy, he barely notices her. Barely glances at her. Up in the bedroom, she gasped in shock as she saw the beautiful interior design of the room. The walls were painted a light, lavender color. White lines covered the purple paint, creating various designs throughout the room. In one corner, there was a large bookshelf, that held many books, including some of the most advanced spell books. A small stereo sat on the floor beside it, a small romantic tune calling out to her. There was a king sized bed in the center of the wall, its comforter decorated in a black and white silk blanket. The floor was black stone, polished down to a shine. She couldn't believe it. They had taken her and Severus' old room and put it up here. An exact replica.

"Hermione, I suggest that we-" He was cut off as he walked into the room himself. His breath caught in his throat, as he stared at the room that belonged to him and Hermione. They had gotten every detail right, down to where there were scratches or stains that they hadn't bothered to remove with magic. "We.." He was thunderstruck. For the first time in his life, Severus Snape was marveled by magic.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Part Three!**

"Slick git..." Hermione mumbled, walking over to her light mahogony dresser. She pulled out a short night dress, made from white and red silk. Severus eyed the fabric warily. Once she realized that she was in her night clothing from the present, she mentally kicked herself, but started to change none the less. Slipping her tanktop over her head, she sighed from the days events. Severus watched as she threw the night dress on, then removed her boy shorts afterwards. Her skin was pale, and it looked so fragile. He looked down at the baby bump on her stomach, and swallowed. He thought back to their first fight, when she wore the exact same night dress as she did now. It was six years ago, a couple of months after they had married. He had been coming back from classes, very late at night. She'd revieced an owl from Lucius, whom had been a close friend of Severus' at the time. The letter had said that Severus owed Lucius many galleons, which he had bet on during gambling. Just think of it; Severus, gambling! Hermione had been furious, shouting at him that the money he bet on had been saved on was for the babies, for their nursery.

They fought...daily after that. Severus didn't stop gambling, and Hermione didn't stop recieving messages that he owed people money. After the twins were born, they tried to calm themslelves, for the sake of the boys. For a year or two, everything was going perfect. No fights or screaming. Nothing was broken, except for the few items the boys broke with their toy wands. Then when the boys turned three, the fighting started again. Hermione overheard Lucius and Severus talking one day, and he was threatning her husband. He growled at him, threatning him to return the money or else it'll be his family that won't be around. Hermione wasn't upset, just infuriated. The boys used to cry everytime they saw their mother and father yell at each other, and they were sent to their rooms for doing so. There was the one time that she slapped him, because he tried to hug her during one of their intense fights. The divorce was filed this year, and they only had four days until they would officially end it.

He turned his gaze away from his wife, and went to his own black dresser. He pulled a pair of black sweatpants out and threw them on. He removed his shirt, and slipped silently into the bed. Hermione was already half asleep. He muttered a quiet goonight, quiet enough so that she wont hear. He tossed and turned in the bed, trying to find his comfort zone. In a minute's time, she was fast asleep and he was lying on his stomach, his face buried into his pillow_. "Don't touch them..." _He heard her murmer in her sleep. Interested at once, he turned to Hermione and listened closer. For a moment, there was no sound. Then she did it again. "_Please...they're just boys..Severus..stop them!"_ She gasped, her eyes flying open. She sat up in bed, breathing heavily. He sat up with her, rubbing her back awkwardly. She removed his hand from her back and fell back into her pillow, sighing.

"Bad dream?" He asked, running a quick hand through his hair. He recieved a mumbled yes in return. "Well, what happened?" He always tried to make her feel better, fighting or not. Personally, he didn't even want a divorce. He still loved her, and wanted what was best for her. But if she didn't want to be with him anymore, he would respect that. He just agreed and nodded with everything that she said, whether it was for the best or the worst. Hermione turned to face him, but quickly hid her face in her pillow. She knew he was only trying to make her feel better, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of doing so. Though it was indeed, a horrible nightmare. The Death Eaters had invaded Hogwarts, searching every inch of the castle for Severus. Once they had found him, they took his sons away, leaving him and Hermione to greive for their absence. A shiver went up her spine, and she tried to focus on better things. Adam, Cameron, the divorce, her friends. The thought of divorce stung her, but she wiped it away quickly. Sure, she wanted her boys to have a complete childhood, with two paernts. But it was just to hard to keep living with him for another couple of years. Their family was slowly falling into dept, losing their money week by week. And it was his fault.

"Good night, Severus." She growled, shifting uncomfortably. He grunted in response and turned out the light. Once she started to make uneast noises in her sleep, and toss around, his hand gently traveled to hers underneath the comforter, and took hold of it. He gave a satisfactory smile at finally being able to hold her hand with being in crucial pain. It only felt like they got an hour of sleep before a soft pair of hands woke them both.

"I swear, you two sleep as though you've been placed under some sort of sleeping charm." They heard Minerva scold, throwing the blankets off of them. She smiled when she saw that their hands were stll interlocked. When Hermione saw this, she quickly removed her hand and headed for the shower. "Be sure you have a towel with you, dear." She reminded her, handing her a purple colored soft towel. Hermione took it gratefully, smiling and shutting the bathroom door behind her. Minerva looked over at Severus, and raised an eyebrow. "You do know what you have to do in these four days, don't you?" She asked him, pursing her lips. He signed and nodded his head, getting up off the bed. Throwing on a fresh pair of black robes, he quickly ran a comb through his greasy hair and waited for Hermoine to be out of the bathroom. When she came out, wearing the towel, he stopped to look for a second, then hurried into the bathroom. The sight of her wet, slim figure in a short towel brought sudden thoughts to his mind, filling his heart with lust.

"Dear, you know you shouldn't tease him like that." Minerva inquired, sitting down on their bed. Hermione shrugged, strapping on her red rose bordered bra over her towel, and slipping a pair of black underwear under the towel. Minerva turned away as she removed the towel. "You know that he still feels that way about you." She reminded Hermione.

"Yes, I do. But there isn't much I can do about it. And i'm not teasing him. This is my room just as well as his, and I can do what ever I please in it." She replied, a black, sleeveless belly vest tightly strapped onto her torso. Her stomach was revealed, her baby bump almost showing. "What do you think? Too much? I might as well wear it before it gets to late." She mused, rubbing her stomach. She was only two months pregnant, so her stomach was barely big. A pair of light blue skinnyjeans slept snug on her legs. Minerva took one look at her and shook her head.

"I don't know why you have the sense to even buy this clothing."

"It's muggle wear, don't worry about it."

"You are going with Severus today, arent you?" She asked, walking behind the young girl and sitting her down in a chair in front of the mirror. Hermione rolled her eyes as the old witch started to fix her hair. Minerva was always the one to do her hair. For her wedding, for her anniversary, birthdays, balls, everything.

"I might as well. There isn't going to be much to do, considering I can't even been seen by anyone." Hermione agreed. Minerva smiled as she put the finishing touches on her hair, and Severus walked out of the bathroom.

"Let's go." He ordered, stalking out of the room, barely glimpsing at his wife. She smirked and followed him, moving her hips and winking back at Minerva, who just rolled her eyes and winked back at her young friend. She couldn't believe that she wanted her husband to suffer that badly. He was going to murder himself is he as going to have to look at Hermoine the whole day without getting to even smile at her in a pleasnt manner.

**A/N: Sorry this took to long. Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter four! HAVE FUN!**

"Shh!" She hissed, grabbing him by the robes and pulling him behind one of the tall pillars. He grunted, his head hitting the stone quite harshly. He was about to start complaining when she glared at him angrily and directed her head towards a far off noise. He silenced himself, rolling his eyes. Soon enough, the young Golden Trio came strolling by. A furious Hermione, an angry Ron, and a sympathetic looking Harry. Ron grabbed Hermione by the arm and spun her around. Hermione indignantly smashed her palm against his face. His head shot backwards, a surprised look on his face. He glared at her angrily, then grabbed her hair and kissed her. Instead of melting like he thought she would, she kicked him, and he doubled over in pain, clutching his crotch. Harry looked back and forth between his friends, trying to decide which side to take. Overwhelmed, he ran off, shaking his head.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron wheezed, getting up. "Whas your problem?" He panted.

"Shut up Ron!" She screamed, almost crying. "You know perfectly well what my problem is!" She insisted. He rolled his eyes. With that, she gravely pushed him down onto the ground, shouting at him. Tears soon ran down her cheeks as she ran off, with him calling after her, calling her an "insensible bitch!" Present Hermione flinched as she heard those words, blinking rapidly. Snape growled, a look in his eyes that wanted to kill Ron. Just as he stepped out from behind the pillar, Hermione urging him back, Minerva walked down the hall, towards Ron. Ron got back up off the ground, sighing. Once he saw Snape, with Hermione pulling at his robes, he froze. Minerva spoke up.

"What are you doing, Mr. Weasley?" She asked, turning his attention to her. She looked at him questionaly while he looked like he was about to faint. "Are you alright, Mr. Weasley?" She walked over to him, putting a hand on his forhead. He nodded faintly. "Then whatever is the problem?" He pointed to the spot where Hermione and Snape stood, frozen. One of Hermione's hands was placed on her husbands chest, the other pulling on his robes. Severus shivered as she swiftly ran her hand across his chest, and moving it down to his hand. He could actually feel her fear, it was radiating off of her. Minerva looked at the spot that Ron was pointing to, but just shook her head, winking at the pair. "What am I supposed to be looking at, child?" She shook her head once more, looking confused. She heard him mumble the word 'people', and looked at him strangely. "Are you sure you're alright? There is nothing there." This was their chance to run, as Ron shook his head furiously. Then they were gone. Ron mumbled a nevermind, and Minerva smiled, then frowned. "Now, I cannot believe the langauge I just heard come through your mouth a mere second ago. I was hoping that you knew how to behave. Twenty points from Gryffindor." She continued. Ron nodded his head. "Off to class now, Mr. Weasley." She intructed, and he did so, running off.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Severus asked, following Hermione out of the castle and towards the Quidditch field. She gave a small nod and continued walking. She sat down in the bleachers, and put her hands in her face. He sat beside her, sighing. Soon her fragile body was shaking, and he could hear her quiet sobs. He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face in his chest greatfully, like her younger self had done the night before. His cold hands gently rubbed up and down her back. The feeling of her bare skin beneath his fingers was soft, and much to cold. She felt as though she had gotten bony, like the baby was making her sick. Terribly, terribly sick. He realized that this was the first romantic moment that they have had in months. He held her closer, savoring the moment, because it probably will not happen again. She pulled away, and he reluctantly let her go. She wiped at her eyes, sniffling. "What happened?" He asked, looking at her. She ignored him, and sat stiffly on the bleachers. "Well, can you give me a hint as to why you are crying?" He begged, averting his gaze from her. She shook her head.

"No, I musnt. Not now." She concluded, the got up and marched off. He signed greatly and got up as well, and dragged himself to follow her. He watched as her small figure shivered, goosebumps rising on her skin. He heard her teeth chattering, and she started rubbing her arms up and down. He rolled his eyes and stood next to her, removing his cloak and gingerly placing it over her small body. She gratefully wrapped it around her shoulders, and shut her eyes. "Thank you." She replied, touching his arm momentarily. He nodded back, smirking slightly. White flakes fell onto his nose, and his hair soon went from sleek black to sheer white. Shaking his head, he watched as the flakes flew in all directions.

"What ever possesed you to come outside with such clothing on? It's negative four degress out here." He commented, shaking some snow out of his robes. She shrugged her shoulders, a pink flush of embarassment resting on her cheeks. "You shouldn't do that. You could get really sick. It could hurt the child, as well." He pointed out. She looked down at her barely swollen belly, and nodded. She had the need to just agree with everything that he said. But really, everything he said was worth agreeing to. True, it could hurt the baby, and herself. She forgot what she was thinking this morning while putting on the clothing she now wore. Did she even think of the weather? No, probably not. That's such a daft thought for her to think of. She muttered an apology, then started to move again. "No need to be, Hermione. Not your fault." He added. "So, where is it that you said we were going?"

"I didn't. Just taking a little stroll. Who knows, we might run into one of us." She jeered. He smirked, and showed her a small shy smile. She smiled in return, and continued to make their way through the harsh snow.

**A/N: This is one of my favorites so far! Update when I can!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter five, its about time!**

"Draco, I thought Professor Snape gave you detention!" They heard a young red-headed girl squeal, whilst they hid behind the massive christmas tree in the Great Hall. Hermione smiled as she watched Draco embrace Ginny, a big warm smile on his face. She kissed him on the cheek and held onto his hand. Severus grunted and crossed his arm over his chest, watching his godson gingerly place small kisses on her hands.

"He doesn't know. I think he forgot. C'mon, he's my godfather, he won't mind. He loves me to much to get me in trouble." Draco smiled, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't worry, even if I do get in trouble, i'll find a way out." He chuckled, sitting himself down on a stone bench, and she placing herself right next to him. Severus still remembered the situation that Draco was placed in on that same day, when he got detention. He had placed explosive chocolate frogs inside of Harry's cauldron, causing them, and his potion, to splatter all over his face. As much as he enjoyed it, Snape had to give the boy detention during dinner. He snorted, rolling his eyes. The boy was a magnet for trouble. You would've thought Peeves was tutoring him. He smirked as he watched his godson and Ginny have a little snog, then turned to Hermione.

"Are we really going to watch this?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow. She looked hesitant for a moment, then silently started to make her way down the Great Hall, with Severus at tow. They tried their best to stay behind large objects, like statues or pillars. Once they were out of sight and earshot, they stepped out from behind a large statue and swiftly walked down the corridor. "Well, what are we to do now?" He commented, speaking quickly. She shrugged her shoulders and continued walking, not bothering to look at him. She suddenly stopped abrutley, causing Snape to walk right into her. "What are you doing? Keep moving, Miss Granger." Her stomach turned as he mentioned that name. It sent chills up her spine and she breathed shakily, on the verge of tears. She willed her legs to keep moving, but it was as if they were stuck to the floor. Quickly glancing up in frustration, her eyes caught sight of a simply, green plant, with small white berries hanging from it. She closed her eyes, and breathed in and out. Charmed mistletoe. Severus followed her gaze and smirked, his mouth twitching upward, aching to smile. She rolled her eyes, and grasped him by the shoulders. Their mouths connected very quickly, and passionatly. He wraped his arms around her fragile waist and pulled her closer to him. With her hands, she firmly pushed him away. The contact between them broke, and they could freely move their feet. Suddenly, she clutched her stomach, and doubled over, a small stream of vomit coming out of her mouth. "Did you really just vomit after kissing me?" He glared, outraged. She shook her head, breathing lightly.

"Morning sickness, Severus."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys. Here's the next chapter!**

"Shouldn't we get this cleaned up?" Snape inquired, raising an eyebrow. Hermione rolled her eyes, and slipped her wand from her boot, and mumlbed a cleaning charm over the colored vomit. She was a little flustered. She didn't expect for a simple kiss such as that to effect her as much as it did. Reluctantly admitting it, she missed his soft lips; how they used to trail warm kisses along her skin. She loved how they left tingles lingering and dancing on her lips. She knew she was being immature, but she couldn't help but block him out. He was to much for her to handle, and she felt as though she had been betrayed to many times. Why had he bet money anyways? It was definetly not like him.

"Damn enchanted mistletoe." She spat, walking away furiously. Severus rolled his eyes and followed after her, thankful that no students were roaming the hallways. He had enjoyed the kiss himself. It had left a feeling that he had missed so much in the past couple of months. But he could tell how upset and confused she was right now. Honestly, it couldn't have displeased her that much to kiss him. He remembered when she used to melt into those types of kisses. Soft, warm, gentle. Now she pushed him out, zoned him out. Something was definetly bothering her, and it wasn't just the gambling. But of course it had stopped now. He'd been trying his best to quit the sport, throwing it away completley. He had only needed to do it for a amount of time, of course to fufill the Dark Lord's commands. Ever since his downfall last year, the money he owed had been repayed.

"Ah, Hermione, Severus, how are you finding your stay?" They heard Dumbledore ask, a small twinkle settling into his eyes. They averted their gaze from each other, grimacing. "Not to your liking, I take it? Well, that really is a shame." Albus muttered, hanging his head. He began to walk away, but Hermione stopped him. "Yes, Miss Snape?" He asked. She frowned at the choice of words, but left that matter alone.

"I want to see Adam and Cameron." She stated, sighing. She missed her sons. Surely back in the present they didn't know where their parents were. Albus thought for a moment, then smiled. He took the pair of them, and led them to Slytherin tower. Right outside of Snape's office, he removed the Time Turner from Hermione's neck, placing it around the group of them. With a gentle sweep of his fingers, the Turner turned twice, clockwise. A few seconds later, they were standing in the same spot, everything looking exactly the same. Except for the fact that the wood around the door was wearing out, and it had changed a darker color. Before disappearing, Albus quickly slipped an invisibilaty cloak over the couple, then disapparated. As quietly as he could, Snape slipped the lock, and slithered inside, Hermione right behind him.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Im really sorry again for the long wait.**


End file.
